The Untold Chronicles
by El Mexican
Summary: Set around this time Miguel is a 21 year old kid who had a decent life going. But then disaster strikes as the notorious Umbrella begins its evil experiments again. Read on and discover how Miguel faces Umbrella in The Untold Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not a living soul saw her run by. Zoey, could still hear them behind her. Chasing her. Up ahead stood by itself a lone mansion. Zoey trips over a branch but quickly stands up and continues to run. "Damn it!" screams Zoey knowing no one could hear her. Everyone was dead after all. But if everyone was dead then who was chasing her. In the distance she could a large moan. Hundreds maybe thousands. She quickly runs up the steps and opens the double doors of the mansion, enters and closes the door.

Zoey then turns to her new surroundings. A staircase on the south side of the room and two doors on the west and east side. No sooner had she taken her first step when something bangs the doors behind her. Zoey screams and looks around for something to barricade the door with. To the left she spots a two-by-four. Another bang. Zoey grabs it and barricades the door.

Zoey could feel their presence there. They were still after her, still trying to grab her and eat her. Rip her to shreds with their teeth. She slumps to the floor feeling exhausted. She had run for over ten miles. She didn't know how but she had. A moment of silence passes and all she can hear is the moans of the undead. Then nothing. Had they stopped? No. Impossible. They don't stop, they never stop. So then why? Another few minutes pass and Zoey sighs in relief. She doesn't notice the creature behind her. Looking at her with grey eyes. Already raising its mace like hand to strike. Zoey smiles triumphantly and then looks down at the floor and notices the shadows. It wasn't her shadow that was showing but something else. Something big. She slowly turns and screams when her eyes meet the creatures gaze. The creature gives off a smile then drops his mighty hand onto Zoey-

And the screen goes black for a second then a bloody FIN shows up on the screen. Miguel sits in his chair in awe. Behind him is his best friend Ronnie. To his left Chris. To his right Walter. As the people begin to get up and leave they look at each other and laugh. "Dude, that was fucking awesome man!" says Chris. "Didn't I tell you this was gonna be a good movie?" asks Miguel already knowing the answer.

They walk outside of the dark theater talking and go to the right still talking about the movie. A few more steps and they would have past Miguel's truck. A 2002 Ford Explorer. Miguel gets in the driver's seat while Ronnie rides shotgun. Walter and Chris sit in the back. "Man did you see the look on her face when that thing brought its hand down at her?" asks Walter. "Dude, that was a mace! Shit!" says Ronnie. As the others talk Miguel turns the keys, starting the car. "Hey guys, what do you say we head back home?" asks Miguel. The others stop talking and nod. "Yeah its that time again." says Walter looking at his watch. Miguel then puts the car in reverse and drives back. "Hey Miguel, three o'clock." says Walter. Miguel pictures a clock in his head. Three o'clock. Look to the right. Miguel looks to the right and sees Emily. She had just gotten into her car and turned it on when all of a sudden the engine failed and smoke had begun to flow out of the hood. Emily walks over to the hood and opens it. Smoke soon engulfs her in a thick black cloud and she takes a few steps back coughing.

They knew now for a long time that Miguel liked Emily. Since the ninth grade. After high school they lost touch and haven't seen each other since. Not until now anyway. "I think she needs a lift." says Chris. He turns to look at Miguel who had already climbed out the car and was walking over to her. "Ten bucks Emily rejects him." says Walter. "Make it twenty and you have a deal." says Chris. "Thirty." says Ronnie. They all nod and watch closely as Miguel finally reaches her.

Emily was still coughing when Miguel got there. "Excuse me, do you need some help?" asks Miguel. Miguel stares at her as she coughs just a bit more then turns to look at him. She was wearing a purple blouse with blue jeans. Her hair was dirty blond, her eyes a nice brown. "Umm do I know you?" asks Emily. Miguel chuckles and then looks at the car. "Do you need a ride?" asks Miguel. "Who are you?" asks Emily. Again Miguel chuckles and Emily gets frustrated. "What's so funny?" she says angrily. "Come on, you don't remember me?" asks Miguel. Emily looks at him with a puzzled look. Tan skin, black hair, a brown jacket with a hood, blue jeans, and brown moccasin boots.

Her eyes widen as she realizes who he is. "Oh my God! Miguel!" she screams as she throws her arms out and hugs Miguel. Miguel smiles as he gladly accepts the hug and returns hers with one of his own patting her head with one hand. She was slightly shorter than him maybe by a few inches and still had that face she had since they were in high school. The last time that Miguel had heard of her she was up in the Big Apple. As they release each other she smiles and then looks back at her car. The smoke had stopped but there was still no way she was going home in that.

"So do you need a ride?" repeats Miguel. Emily looks back at him and nods. "Alright come on." The two begin to walk and Miguel sees Walter's head drop. Ronnie begins to laugh and climbs into the back of the truck. As they get closer they hear the laughing and see Walter give Ronnie and Chris something. Emily gets on the passenger side and puts on her seat belt. Miguel is in a few seconds later and soon they are off.

"So what's been going on?" asks Ronnie to Emily. Emily looks at Ronnie and smiles turning to look back at the road. "Well," she begins "after high school I went to New York for about a year and stayed there studying how to become a veterinarian. Then after that I became a teacher instead and moved to Georgia where I met up with Kodee and chilled out for like three more years. I also just came back from a trip to Mexico." By then everyone except Miguel is looking at her. "What have you guys been doing?" she asks. Miguel is the one to answer. "Well, after I finished high school I left to go to Mexico to live with a family. When I came back I found out that these guys had decided to move out of their houses so I offered that they stay at my place. Together we pay the bills and that's it." says Miguel. Emily smiles at Miguel and he smiles back. "Miguel?" says Emily. "Yes." says Miguel. "Did you ever play soccer while I was gone?" she asks and Miguel smiles even more. "Yeah. I played with the other workers at my job and I've gotten pretty good." Miguel looks over at Emily who nodding. "And you?" asks Miguel. "I played with the girls professional team in Mexico and we one the championship 3 times." By now they had reached Emily's house. The lights were on and Miguel had already guessed who was inside. Kodee perhaps.

"Bye Miguel." says Emily and opens the car door. "You be safe now Emily." says Ronnie. Emily nods and climbs out, shutting the door behind her. "Sorry." says Ronnie. Miguel looks at him puzzled. "That was your line." he responds. Miguel blinks then lets down his window. "Emily!" he calls out and Emily turns to look at him already at the door. Miguel turns and grabs a picture from above the vizier of his car. It showed him and Emily in their graduation robes just as they were about to throw their hats at into the air.

He quickly throws it to her and somehow the picture reaches out as if it had wanted to be caught by her. She looks at it and smiles, tears forming in her eyes. She looks at Miguel who is still watching her and she nods. From a distance Miguel could see her put the picture into her pocket and then she was gone inside her home. Miguel rolls up the window and drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily had just gone in to her home tears, flowing when Kodee had jumped onto a couch in the living room. The TV was turned on with news and the man was talking to a woman about the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. From what Emily could gather Umbrella had also had been working on other projects. Yes, the zombie things. Emily feels her back tingle as she just thinks about looking at one of those things. The ex S.T.A.R.S, an agent for the government, and one of two B.S.A.A agents had been involved directly for bringing down Umbrella.

"Yo, Emily," says Kodee, "come and sit down." Emily smiles and wipes the tears from her face. "Hey, are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" asks Kodee jumping up and walking over to her. "No! No, nothing like that." says Emily. "Then what happened?" Emily looks at her and sees her face. Concern, mixed with impatience, and a little curious. "I saw Miguel today." she says. Kodee smiles. "Oh, you did, did you? What happened between you two?" Emily begins to explain recalling everything in detail. Kodee listens to the story nodding off every now and then.

"I'm glad for you Emily." says Kodee. Emily looks at her, puzzled. "I bet he still likes you the way you like him." Emily shakes her head. "I doubt it." A moment passes before anyone speaks again. "My car broke down." says Emily. Kodee gives her a look that tells Emily that she is not surprised. Her car was beginning to do that more often. "I'll call the repair guy tomorrow then." says Kodee. That guy doesn't do anything right!" exclaims Emily. Kodee nods her head and turns to look at the TV again. "Can you believe this stuff?" asks Kodee. "Only a little." replies Emily. "I don't see how this could have happened. Umbrella really had some weird things going on back then." says Kodee. They sit there watching the TV not noticing that something was lingering outside and was about to change their lives.

Miguel sat in his couch watching his TV. The news was on with a special on Umbrella. Ronnie was in another couch with Walter and Chris was cooking. "Can you believe this?" asks Walter. Miguel nods his head. "I was only five when this happened and yet I still remember how my mother would lock the doors every night and my father would have a shotgun under his bed." says Miguel. Walter nods showing understanding. Ronnie nods as well. Chris had finished cooking by now and was sitting down at the table. "Come on guys." he says and the others walk to sit down. "Miguel you eating." asks Ronnie. "Later." says Miguel. He still had Emily in his mind. She really hadn't changed since high school.

There was no later for Miguel. By the time he felt hungry the food had already been finished off and so he was left with eating a macaroni and cheese heat up in the microwave dinner. He didn't care. At last it was time to go to sleep. The others had already gone to bed. Miguel walks over to his couch and is about to fall asleep when the phone rings. "Who calls at this hour?" he asks himself. He walks over to the telephone and picks it up. "Yeah." he says and is answered by a frantic Emily. "Miguel someone just broke into my house! Me and Kodee are in our room with the door locked. Please help us!" Miguel's eyes widen. "I'll be right there!" Miguel hangs up the phone and goes to the kitchen. In a corner there stands a bunch of old clothes that Miguel had told the others were not to be touched. That had been the only real rule that he had had. The others storm into the kitchen. "Miguel, what's going on!" says Ronnie.

"Emily's house just got broken into!" he replies as he removes the old clothes and reveals a gun safe. He quickly opens it and from inside he grabs a handgun and holster. "Miguel, what is this?" asks Chris his eyes widening as Miguel grabs a box of ammo and loads two clips with bullets driving one home. "I'll be right back!" he says and with that he storms out leaving the safe wide open. "Miguel stop!" says Ronnie. Miguel turns as he comes back in having forgotten the keys. "We'll go with you." says Ronnie and Miguel nods. Ronnie grabs a shotgun with a box of shells, while Chris gets a .22 caliber rifle. Walter searches and finds another rifle and the ammo for both his and Chris's. By the time they are outside Miguel is on his way in with a machete in one hand, his gun in his holster. The engine roars into action as Miguel turns the key and droves off.


End file.
